Walkways based on scaffolding customarily require erection of a frame to support planks that form the walking surface. At construction job sites, the transport and erection of fabricated scaffold units is costly and inconvenient.
In the erection of poured concrete walls based on the use of lightweight foamed plastic blocks with hollow cores, a walkway of from 5 to 8 feet in height is usually sufficient. The cores of such walls--"foam-form" walls--are then filled with poured concrete by standing on the walkway. This class of poured concrete wall is distinct in that before the concrete is poured, the wall-forms are fragile and cannot support substantial weight.
Typical construction job sites consume substantial quantities of standard size lumber. This lumber, typically of a "2 by 4" format (presently 11/2 inches by 31/2 inches in North America), forms a standard component in the framing of interior walls. Lumber of this type is therefore generally available on a job site, or can be brought in, by the time that the concrete walls are to be poured.
This invention provides a system for utilizing standard job site lumber on a temporary basis to form a walkway. It does so in a manner which allows such lumber to be incorporated into the building without being wasted. Furthermore, the invention is based on a "kit" that is compact, easily transported and fully reuseable.
The invention in its general form will first be described, and then its implementation in terms of specific embodiments will be detailed with reference to the drawings following hereafter. These embodiments are intended to demonstrate the principle of the invention, and the manner of its implementation. The invention in its broadest and more specific forms will then be further described, and defined, in each of the individual claims which conclude this Specification.